Tonks y Harry
by Neko's Chan
Summary: Tonks por fin le contest a Harry ¡¡¡¡SIENTO EL RETRASO! DEJAD REVIEWS Tonks Harry No es un capitulo pero leerlo
1. 1

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Harry había llegado a Privet Drive al finalizar su 5º curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Desde que llego a casa de sus tíos no había salido de su habitación ahora más obscura y desordenad de lo habitual.

Harry Potter estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black. El chico se pasaba los días encerrado sin querer comunicarse con nadie, casi sin comer y todas las noches despertaba con lagrimas que le cubrían toda la cara después de tener el mismo sueño noche tras noche, ese sueño, el día que fue al ministro de magia... el día en que perdió a su padrino después de caer detrás del velo. Cada noche después de tener esa pesadilla se asomaba por la ventana contemplando la estrella más brillante de todas, la estrella de Sirio, la estrella que daba nombre a su difunto padrino.

— Sirius por que me dejaste –murmuro el chico mientras le caían lagrimas por sus mejillas- me habías prometido que no me dejarías de nuevo, as fallando a tu promesa... me prometiste que cuando fuera retirado tu cartel de busca y captura viviríamos como una familia –murmuraba el muchacho mirando hacia el oscuro cielo sin darse cuanta de que alguien acababa de aparecerse en su habitación

— Harry... –susurro alguien cosa que sobresalto al chico. 

Al darse la vuelta Potter pudo ver que se trataba de una chica de no más de 22 años de pelo corto y de rosa chillón puntiagudo.

— Tonks ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico. 

El muchacho se había dado cuenta que la mirada de la chica no era como él la recordaba que siempre se encontraba alegre en ese momento se le veía triste.

— Me he ofrecido voluntaria para llevarte a Grimmauld Places por lo que queda de vacaciones –dijo Tonks intentado sonreír sin tener éxito

— Lo siento Tonks pero no voy a ir, díselo a la orden, ese lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos que en estos momentos no seria capaz de soportar –dijo Harry girándose para que la chica no le viera que había empezado a llorar de nuevo

— Harry ya sé que es duro volver a ese lugar, a mí me paso lo mismo la semana pasada cuando me dijeron que tenia que volver a esa casa. Sirius al igual que para ti era como un padre ¿sabes? El se encargo de mí cuando mis padres murieron por unos mortífagos cuando podría haberme dejado en un orfanato.

"Yo solo tenia 4 años cuando me adopto y me cuido asta los 8 años que fue enviado a Azkaban a partir de ese momento e estado sola asta el año pasado que lo volví a encontrar, estoy segura de que él no querría que llorases por su perdida –dijo Tonks que empezaba a llorar"

— Tonks lo siento creo que e sido un egoísta, solo he pensado en lo que sufro yo con la perdida de Sirius y no e pensado que tú también estas sufriendo con su perdida –dijo Harry abrazando a Tonks para consolarla-  y te digo lo mismo que tu me as dicho a mi, Sirius no hubiera querido que llorases por su perdida –acabo diciendo dedicándole una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no tenia

— Tienes razón Harry pero a veces llorar para desahogarse de las penas que uno sufre no va mal –dijo Tonks abrazándose a Harry, sentándose en la cama de este y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras lloraba.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados asta que Harry noto que Tonks se había quedado dormida mientras este le estaba abrazarla. El chico sabia que tenían que ir rápido al cuartel de la orden, pero le daba lastima despertar a la chica ya que podía notar que por las ojeras que tenia en la cara no había dormido mucho en los últimos días, con cuidado la depositó en la cama para que pudiera dormir más tranquila y el se tumbo a su lado para intentar dormir, aunque sabia que era imposible, algo mas esa noche, cosa que consiguió en pocos segundos.

El día siguiente cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación, Harry sé despertó sorprendido por dos motivas, el primer motivo al ver que había alguien durmiendo con él, pero poco después se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y el segundo motivo de su sorpresa era que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla esa noche, al contrario había dormido mejor que nunca.

Cinco minutos después de estar contemplando a Tonks y diciéndose a sí mismo que era la chica más linda que había visto y sonrojarse por ese pensamiento, decidió despertarla ya que pensaba que los de la orden estarían preocupados y enfadados por no tener noticias de ellos.

— Tonks despierta –dijo Harry susurrándole en el odio, pero la chica ni se inmuto y continuo durmiendo- Tonks despierta –dijo algo mas fuerte pero seguía sin despertarse- Nymphandora Tonks despierta – casi chillo Harry

— déjame dormir- murmuro la Tonks dándose la vuelta quedando así cara a cara con Harry

— Tonks los de la orden te van a matar por no haberme llevado ayer por la noche al cuartel y quedarte dormida en mi cama –dijo Harry, al escuchar eso Tonks dio un salto de la cama

— Estoy muerta los de la orden me mataran!!! –chillo la chica- ¿Harry por que no me despertaste cuando me quede dormida anoche? –acabo preguntando mirando a Harry

— Lo siento, lo que pasa es que te veías muy linda durmiendo y que parecía que no hubieras dormido en días –dijo Harry sonriéndole tiernamente

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí –dijo Tonks algo sonrojada- la verdad es que llevaba como una semana casi sin dormir –acabo diciendo.

— Venga que tengo que preparar el baúl para irnos – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama- y acuérdate lo que dijimos ayer a él –refiriéndose a Sirius- no le gustaría vernos llorar por su perdida, así que a partir de ahora mismo no mas lagrimas y a sonreír, estoy seguro que algún día lo volveremos a ver –acabo diciendo el chico

— Tienes razón ¿quieres que te ayuda a meter las cosas en el baúl? –pregunto la chica

— De acuerdo, aunque después cuando busque alguna cosa me arrepentiré –dijo Harry y Tonks y con un movimiento de varita metió todas las cosas en el baúl- gracias- le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Tonks se sonrojara- ¿y como vamos a llegar? – acabo preguntando sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de  la chica ni del suyo propio

— Bueno no creo que a tus tíos les haga mucha gracia que utilicemos la chimenea, volando como el año pasado tampoco ya que nos puede ver algún muggle, así que nos apareceremos cerca de la casa –dijo- tu solo te tienes que agarrar a mi fuerte sin soltarte en ningún momento y yo are el resto –añadió al ver la cara de duda que tenia Harry

Después de decir eso con un movimiento de varita encogió las cosas del muchacho y este sé agarro fuerte de la cintura de Tonks haciendo que esta por alguna razón se pusiera nerviosa. Poco después de que Harry se agarrara fuerte a la muchacha aparecieron justamente delante de Grimmauld Places.

— ¿crees que se enfadaran mucho con tigo por no haberme traído ayer por la noche?- pregunto Harry algo preocupado por si se enfadaban mucho con Tonks sin soltar la cintura de la chica

— no sé a lo mejor se enfada ojo-loco que me dijo que te trajera rápido y sin entretenerme en nada –dijo Tonks- aunque creo que Molly y Remus estarían preocupados por no haber aparecido aun, pero aparte de eso no creo que nadie se enfade, aparte de Snape por haber aparecido- acabo diciendo casi riendo

— ja ja me imagino a Snape saltando por toda la casa al ver que no aparecíamos- dijo Harry riendo enganchando la risa a Tonks

Estuvieron un minuto mas o menos riéndose con la imagen mental de Snape en la cabeza saltando de alegría al ver que ni Harry ni Tonks aparecían esa noche.

_Esto es todo por el momento _

_Dejad Review_


	2. 2

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Capitulo anterior.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Después de decir eso con un movimiento de varita encogió las cosas del muchacho y este sé agarro fuerte de la cintura de Tonks haciendo que esta por alguna razón se pusiera nerviosa. Poco después de que Harry se agarrara fuerte a la muchacha aparecieron justamente delante de Grimmauld Places.

— ¿Crees que se enfadaran mucho con tigo por no haberme traído ayer por la noche?- pregunto Harry algo preocupado por si se enfadaban mucho con Tonks sin soltar la cintura de la chica

— no sé a lo mejor se enfada ojo-loco que me dijo que te trajera rápido y sin entretenerme en nada –dijo Tonks- aunque creo que Molly y Remus estarían preocupados por no haber aparecido aun, pero aparte de eso no creo que nadie se enfade, aparte de Snape por haber aparecido- acabo diciendo casi riendo

— Ja, ja me imagino a Snape saltando por toda la casa al ver que no aparecíamos- dijo Harry riendo enganchando la risa a Tonks

Estuvieron un minuto mas o menos riéndose con la imagen mental de Snape en la cabeza saltando de alegría al ver que ni Harry ni Tonks aparecían esa noche.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.2º capitulo.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

De repente la puerta de la entrada de Grimmauld Places se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de pelo marrón casi rubio y con el flequillo bateado de gris. El hombre al ver esa imagen se quedo parado mirando una escena un tanto extraña y mas en esos tiempos  ¿quien se iba a creer que después de pocas semanas de la muerte de Sirius Black, dos de las personas que mas le querían se estuvieran riendo de esa manera?, Lo que también sé había dado cuenta le hombre y le extraño era que el chico estuviera abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

— ejem... ¿Harry Tonks? –dijo el hombre para coger la atención de las dos personas que estaban riendo.

— Remus –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver al hombre, pero sin apartar el brazo de la cintura de Tonks ya que no se había dado cuenta que aun la estaba agarrando

— ¿Que os a pasado? Ayer cuando Tonks se fue estaba deprimida y por las cartas que Harry nos mandaba parecías que te ibas a suicidar de la depresión y llegáis hoy los dos como si lo de hace unas semanas no hubiera pasado

— Bueno nos hemos dado cuenta de que a Sirius no le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos deprimidos por su culpa, así que Harry y yo hemos decidido no pensar en eso a partir de hoy, lo tendrías que intentar tu también –dijo Tonks entrando junto con Harry en la casa

— Harry pensaba que os había pasado algo ayer en la noche al ver que no llegabais!!! –chillo la Sra. Weasley al ver entrar a Harry y a Tonks

— Ey Harry me alegro de que estés aquí, mama ya se estaba poniendo histérica al ver que no llegabais –dijo Ron cuando vio a Harry y a Tonks- ¿Compañero hay algo que me tengas que decir? –acabo preguntando Ron al ver como Harry cogía de la cintura a Tonks

— ¿No por que?

— Por que por la manera que tienes cogida a Tonks parece que no vinisteis ayer noche por que estabais haciendo cosas no apta para menores –le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa

El muchacho al darse cuenta lo que se refería su amigo se aparto rápidamente de Tonks y los dos  (Harry y Tonks) se sonrojaron de tal manera que no tenia nada que envidiar al pelo de su amigo.

— Ron eres un mal pensado y para tu información, no, no hicimos nada ayer por la noche, tuvimos el problema de que Tonks se quedo dormida mientras hablamos y no quería despertarla eso es todo- le contesto Harry aun un poco sonrojado- y ahora vamos que tengo algo de hambre- finalizo entrando a la cocina donde estaba todos los componentes de la orden

Los días iban pasando y la amistad entre Harry y Tonks sé hacia mas fuerte hasta el punto de que estaban casi todo el día juntos.

Desde la llegada al cuartel general de la orden las cosas sé habían animado, al ver que las dos personas mas deprimidas que estaban por la perdida de Black estaban animadas y no se pasaban el día llorando como solía hacerlo los días después de la caída tras el velo.

El cumpleaños de Harry todo el mundo sé divertio.

Ya muy pasada la noche Harry se es encontraba llorando en la habitación donde permanecía Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que ayudo a su padrino a escapar en su tercer año, ese día al chico le había parecido él mas duro de todos ya que ese año para su cumpleaños no había recibido ninguna carta ni regalo de su padrino, de repente se escucho que alguien entraba dentro de la habitación y el chico se seco rápidamente las lagrimas para que no se notara que había estado llorando.

— ¿Harry que haces aquí?- pregunto Tonks que era quien acababa de entrar en la habitación y darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho

— Nada que no podía dormir –mintió Harry mirando hacia la chica

— ¿As estado llorando?- pregunto al darse cuanta que Potter tenia los ojos rojos y las mejillas algo húmedas

— Lo siento se que te había prometido que no volvería a llorar... pero es que hoy, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños al no ver regalo de Sirius me he deprimido bastante –dijo Harry mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- también una vez me dijiste que a veces llorar para desahogarse que las penas que uno sufre no esta mal- finalizo contestando el muchacho abrazando a la chica.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados sin mencionar palabra mientras a los dos se le caía alguna que otra lagrima, hasta que Harry interrumpió ese mar de lagrimas.

— Tonks sé que no es el momento, ni el sitio apropiado, pero... pero ay algo que me gustaría decirte desde hace unos días... sé que lo que siento seguramente no es correspondido... pero no te lo puedo guardar durante mas tiempo... Tonks, me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo... y... bueno al principio pensaba que solo era un cariño especial... pero estos días que e estado mas contigo me he dado cuenta de lo que verdad siento por ti... Tonks me... me he enamorado de ti –dijo Harry algo nervioso para después juntar sus labios con los de la chica que estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el 2º capítulo, hubiera actualizado el fic antes pero es que e tenido que hacer muchos exámenes y no lo e podido actualizar antes_

**_Superhyoga:_**

**__**

_HOLA!! La verdad es que tienes razón no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español aunque en ingles hay bastantes que están bien, aunque hay el problema que tienes que saber mucho ingles o saber alguna pagina que te los traduzca como hago yo. Espero que té aiga gustado este capitulo_

**_COELHO BRANCO_**

**__**

_Holaaa!! Aquí tienes la continuación._

**_LeoHagrid:_**

**__**

**__**

_Holaaa!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo_

**_Heyheyhey_**

**__**

**__**

_Wolaaa!!! Je, je hasta el capitulo siguiente no sabrás si Harry será aceptado por Tonks o no_

**_jarlaxe-Bregan_****__**

_Me alegro de que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te aya gustado también._

Mione Black Potter Lupin

**DEJAD REVIEW'S**


	3. 3

PENSAMIENTOS DE TONKS 

No puede ser, esto debe ser un sueño ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puede estar Harry enamorado de mí? Esto debe ser un sueño... un sueño del cual no me quiero despertar nunca más.

Hace unos días me confesé a mi misma de que me gustaba Harry... nunca pensé que este sentimiento fuese correspondido... no sé que hacer en estos momentos, si le digo que siento lo mismo que él muchos se opondrían con el simple echo de que nos llevamos casi ocho años de diferencia y que él es menor de edad, pero... pero si le rechazo Harry se sentiría peor de lo que esta, él no lo dice pero estos días me he dado cuenta que aunque no lo demuestra esta destrozado por la perdida de Sirius y podría llegar hacer una estupidez y no me lo perdonaría en mi vida.

Me gustaría que en estos momentos Sirius estuviera aquí, estoy segura que me daría algún buen consejo aunque conociéndolo bien me diría que haga caso a mi corazón y no me preocupe de lo que piense los demás

Además se supone que tengo la responsabilidad de protegerlo y no traerle mas problemas de los que debería, ya tiene bastante con que Voldemort le persiga para matarlo como para que ahora empiece una relación con migo

Albus ya me lo dijo el otro día, él sabia que sentíamos los dos y por eso me fue diciendo indirectas para que me fuera una temporada de esta casa, para no demostrar lo que siento por él...

Veo que él sé esta deprimiendo pensando que no le correspondo ya que llevo aquí parada cinco minutos son decirle nada, lo tengo decidido se que nos van a rechazar pero no puedo negar lo que siento

-Yo quería decirte que lo... – No le deje terminar la frase sabia lo que iba a decir, que le daba igual que no le correspondiera y no sé que más tonterías de esas. Acerco mis labios a los suyo demostrándole todo el amor que siento por el.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos como no lo habían hecho antes al ver que es le correspondo y sin pensarlo dos veces pasa sus brazos sobre mi cintura y acariciándome mi majilla, yo no le pongo ninguna resistencia.

Al final nos tuvimos que separar ya que el aire se nos estaba acabando, nos miremos a la cara y nos sonreímos hacia tiempo que no sonreíamos de esa manera, aparentábamos que estábamos felices pero eso solo era una mascara para que no se nos notara la tristeza por la perdida de Sirius

- Harry esto no esta bien, yo te quiero igual, pero te tengo que proteger y no traer mas problemas creo que... – no pude terminar la frase Harry me estaba besando de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados el uno con otro

Al sentir nuestra cercanía le paso mis brazos al rededor de su cuello para acércame a él y sentir su calor, poco después sentí como Harry lamía mi labio inferior con su lengua para entrar dentro de mi boca y quien era yo para negarle eso

El beso se estaba haciendo cada vez más apasionante y que cada vez nos estábamos calentando mucho mas

- Harry... vamos a la habitación... que estaremos más cómodos... –le comente no sabia asta que punto llegaríamos pero si hacemos alguna cosa no quiero tener espectadores delante y estábamos justamente delante del Hipogrifo mirándonos fijamente

Sin separar nuestros labios nos levantemos y pase las piernas por la cintura de Harry, tenia suerte que fuera mas o menos de la altura de Harry y que él tuviera fuerzas para sujetarme.

No recuerdo cuando lleguemos a mi habitación y empecemos a quitarnos la ropa mientras, pero en esos momentos me daba igual.

Harry iba acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo tímida y torpemente, estoy segura que no tiene que tener mucha experiencia en este tema ya que solo tiene dieciséis años, pero no le di importancia, me estaba encantado la manera que me estaba acariciando y besando

Harry se encontraba ya con solo unos boxers negros apretados a su cuerpo enseñando todo su firme tórax y yo estaba como el solo en la parte de abajo de mi ropa interior.

Harry no paraba de darme húmedos besos en todo mi cuerpo mientras me acariciaba los pechos los cuales ya los tenia rígidos del placer que me estaba dando, yo ya no podía aguantar mucho mas y le empecé a acariciar su entrepiernita con una mano mientras que con la otra le bajaba los boxers dejando ver poco a poco su erección demostrando que el también estaba excitado

Después de estar un rato haciéndonos caricias y besándonos por todo el cuerpo Harry se puso encima mío apartándome un poco más las piernas, para luego penetrarme mientras me besaba dulcemente.

Al principio los movimientos del chico eran un poco torpes pero esa torpeza desapareció rápidamente y empezó a aumentar la velocidad en el juego de mete saca procurando darme todo el máximo placer posible. Entre gemido y gemido la velocidad aumentaba haciéndome haciendo que Harry se corriera dentro de mí y brindándome el máximo placer que puede llegar una mujer.

Harry se tumbo encima mío intentando no aplastarme dándome pequeños besos en los labios mientras que decía lo mucho que me amaba.

Poco después nos quedemos dormidos tapados y yo con mi cabeza encima del pecho de Harry el cual subía y bajaba lentamente.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo ya se que es algo corto y e tardado bastante en continuarlo lo que pasa que no me gustaba el resultado de como lo tenia. Este capitulo lo he tenido que escribir unas siete veces ya que ninguno me gustaba y este es el que mejor me a quedado

**REVIEW**

**Katsu-dark**

Me alegro que te haya gustado la verdad es que yo al principio creía lo mismo que tu pero empecé a leer con otras parejas y me encanto Espero que él capitulo te aya gustado

**Chuchugirlforall**

Bueno aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, a mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja y la verdad que no hay muchos así que decidí inventarme algún fic

**Jarlaxe –Bregan**

Nop al final no han formado ninguna orgía, a Tonks no le gusta que le miren mientras hace otras cosas y no creeo que el sitio sea el mejor para hacerlo. Mejor en una habitación con cama cómoda

**Marilapw**

No te hago esperar más. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo lo siento que sea tan corto U.U

**Canut90**

Me alegro de que te guste aunque no tengo mucha inspiración para seguirlo, no lo dejare

**Taste Paradise Coconut Rei**

Nop Tonks le a dicho que siente lo mismo, aunque te dijo que Harry sufrirá un poquito cuando se enteren de la relación.

**DrakeMalfoy**

Holaaaa!! E tardado un poquito en actualizar pero esta aquí y ya as descubierto lo que a dicho Tonks

**LeoHagrid**

Ya sé que hago los capítulos algo cortos pero mi cabeza no da para mas U.U a ver si te gusta este chapter

**Superhyoga**

**P**ues ya as visto la reacción de Tonks, no quería hacer sufrí al pobre Harry aunque mas adelante sufrirá un poquito :P y los traductores para leer en ingles de acuerdo que no son buenos pero por lo menos puedes leer mas fics de los que hay en español aunque abecés te entretienes intentando traducir tu mismo alguna palabra mal escrita por el autor y que el traductor no sabe utilizar, por cierto ¿que traductor utilizas? :P es que el que utilizo yo no va muy fino últimamente

Y las parejas raras no hay muchas y en ingles te puedes encontrar de todo, yo por ejemplo me entretengo en liar a Hermione (mi personaje favorito) con todos los tíos que hay y e podido encontrar con Voldemort, con Lucius o James.

De fics Harry/Bella he leído algunos y la verdad es que esta chulo, estoy pensando en hacer alguno de esta pareja a ver que tal me sale.

Espero que te aya gustado el capitulo y lo siento que sean cortos pero ya se lo e dicho a LeoHagrid mi cabeza no da para mas UU

**Mione Black Potter Lupin**


	4. Nota autora

****

****

NOTA AUTORA 

****

****

Como podéis ver esto no es un capitulo, es solo para anunciar que dejo la historia. ¿Los motivos? Son varios, falta de inspiración, poco tiempo para escribir fics, problemas personales...

Así que he decidido abandonar del todo la historia

Si alguien quiere continuarla tiene todo mi permiso para hacerlo y cambiar cosas y lo desea.

Se despide

ATTE.

Mione Black Potter lupin


End file.
